The present server equipment normally includes server cabinets and multiple drawers superposed in the server cabinet. The drawer usually is a chassis for accommodating a host computer or hard disks. The drawer can be pulled out for maintenance. Since the drawer is heavy after being loaded with the hard disks, a slide rail is utilized between the drawer and an inner surface of the server chassis to facilitate the drawer's movement. A common slide rail includes an inner rail and an outer rail engaged with each other, and the outer rail has rollers disposed inside for contacting the inner rail, thereby reducing a resistance force against relative movement between the inner rail and the outer rail. A course of movement of the drawer is limited by length of the outer rail. Normally, the inner rail and the outer rail of the drawer match the depth of the drawer to obtain a longest course of movement. Nevertheless, the inner rail still cannot be completely detached from the outer rail, so when the drawer is pulled out to a farthest point of movement, the rearmost portion of the drawer is still covered by the other drawer superposed thereon, and consequently, maintenance is inconvenient and troublesome.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.